


I Will Give You My All

by snowmuzu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender neutral Kiran, Written in third person, but i wanted everyone to be able to enjoy this soft angst, end of book II spoilers, i was going to write the reader/kiran as female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmuzu/pseuds/snowmuzu
Summary: Running out of time, Fjorm reaffirms her feelings for Kiran.





	I Will Give You My All

Fjorm pressed her trembling fingers against her lips, desperately ignoring how cold they were to touch as another coughing fit rendered her useless. The end of Leiptr dug into the hard earth of Muspell’s soil and kept the princess from falling to her knees in front of those under her command. 

This moment was too important. If the troops were discouraged, then all of the sacrifices that paved the way to this moment would have been for nothing. Her sister’s death would have been in vain, and Fjorm would have to watch as Sutr engulfed everything in his hellfire. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her doubts to the back of her mind. Every action had to be deliberate and precise. The upcoming battle would be the last, and her beloved kingdom would safe. Everyone she loved would be able to continue living. 

She would be able to keep seeing Kiran’s smile in her life until the burden of the rite of frost claimed what it had been promised. 

“Are you okay?” 

The suddenness of the question almost made Fjorm jump. Instead, her fingers flexed against the cool metal of her lance. The ice princess opened her eyes to find a worried Kiran peering down at her. She hated to see their expression twisted into such an expression, but there was no denying the fluttering of her heart at their concern for her wellbeing. 

Fjorm nodded in response, not trusting her voice. There was no need to worry the summoner any further. After all, if they were too nervous, then they won’t be able to play their role. The success of the battle rested on Kiran and their Breidablik. 

Kiran’s fingers ran over the grip of their weapon, and Fjorm watched as they tore at the dry skin on their lips. The frigid winds of Nifl hadn’t been the kindest to the summoner. 

“That’s, uh, good,” Kiran forced the words out of their mouth. 

A frown etched into the princess’s visage. Sucking in a deep breath, Fjorm stepped closer to Kiran, and she lightly touched their sleeve. Underneath the soft material, she could feel the light tremors that shook their arm. 

“It’ll be fine, Kiran,” Fjorm began, pausing only to catch her breath. “I believe in you. Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, everyone -- we all believe in you. You’ve proven time and time again that you are capable of doing wonderous things.”

“But what if I mess up? What if I miss Sutr? What if I ruin everything?” The questions rushed from Kiran’s mouth, shocking Fjorm into silence. The worry on their face morphed into something more painful as they continued. “I’ve never been given such responsibilities before, you know? The most important thing I was ever put in charge of was taking care of the class turtle!”

Fjorm’s hand slipped down their arm until her fingers wrapped around Kiran’s. The summoner jumped as her cold skin touched them, but they welcomed the feeling. It was a nice relief from the sweltering heat of Muspell. 

The princess, on the other hand, was flustered by her own boldness; however, like everything else, she ignored it. She had to focus.

She kept her voice low as she soothed their nerves. 

“Did the turtle live?”

Kiran’s eyebrows twitched downward as they nodded slowly. 

“Well, then there’s nothing to worry about,” Fjorm insisted. Kiran opened their mouth to argue, but she was quick to continue. “I know you are going to say it’s different, but I disagree. It lived because you cared for it.”

“Caring isn’t exactly a great weapon against Sutr’s unstoppable flames,” Kiran grumbled.

Fjorm squeezed their hand, forcing them to meet her gaze. Her eyes were bright with confidence, hope, and something else that Kiran misinterpreted as determination. The surrounding flames seemed cool compared to the emotions burning within her icy blues. 

“While that is true, you have proven that you are fiercely protective of those you care for. I saw it in the way you protected Askr’s citizens during Sutr’s attempt to invade the kingdom.” A soft smile curled at the corners of her lips. “Do you remember? It was the first time we met.”

Kiran paused, recalling the first time they had met the ice princess and saw how formidable her Leiptr was. 

“I do . . . I’m glad we met, Fjorm,” Kiran said, turning their hand so that they could squeeze the princess’s hand. Alfonse called for Kiran. 

A pleasant warmth blossomed in Fjorm’s chest. She cradled her hands and lance close to her as she watched Kiran walk back to where Anna was solidifying the plan. 

The hazy feeling was interrupted by another wet coughing fit. She pressed her fingers back to her lips, and she paid no attention to the taste of copper assaulting her taste buds. With new confidence, Fjorm pulled Leiptr from the ground and turned to face her troops, head raised high. 

Whatever time she had left, she would spend at Kiran’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> If Fjorm actually dies, I will ugly cry for at least a week.


End file.
